heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroic Childhood to Adulthood
Many fictional heroes used to be little kids, but now are full-grown adults. Examples *''Hop'' opens with E.B. as a child before fast-forwarding to a few years later, where E.B. is a young adult. *''Zootopia'' opens with Judy Hopps as a child before fast-forwarding to a few years later, where Judy is a young adult. *The original roster of Team Prime (Bumblebee, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, and Bulkhead) gained updated bodies by the events of Transformers: Robots in Disguise, which is set three years after the end of the Transformers: Prime finale "Predacons Rising". **Likewise, Blurr is shown sporting a new body with an updated color scheme, implying that his guest appearances in Robots in Disguise take place long after the end of Rescue Bots. *The original Ben 10 series depicts Ben and Gwen Tennyson as each being 10 years old. In the sequels, they are 11 in the primary flashbacks of Ben 10: Omniverse, 15 in Ben 10: Alien Force, and 16 in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and the present day timeframe of Omniverse. **Similarly, Kevin Levin is 11 in the original series, 12 in Omniverse flashbacks, 16 in Alien force, and 17 in both Ultimate Alien and Omniverse. *In The Lion King, the climax of the song "Hakuna Matata" features Simba growing up from lion cub to adult; The Lion King 1/2 features some scenes set in between the time skips. *The 1964 Addams Family television series depicts Pugsley and Wednesday as elementary school-age children. Subsequent media portrays them as preteens in the 1990s live-action film series and teenagers in the 1977 film Halloween with the New Addams Family. *The original Dragon Ball anime features Goku as a child. Subsequent installments of the franchise shows him growing up into an adult. *While the 1990 adaptation of Stephen King's It portrays Bill Denbrough and the Losers as children during the first half, the second half fast-forwards to when they are adult 30 years later. This time skip is echoed in the 2017 film and its sequel It: Chapter Two. *In 2018's The Grinch, the childhood and adulthood of the Grinch is shown. Gallery Goku from kid to adult.png|Goku from child to adult Simba from cub to adult.jpg|Simba grows up during the song "Hakuna Matata" Twilight Sparkle from filly to Alicorn.png|Twilight Sparkle from filly to alicorn Judy Hopps' childhood to adulthood.png|Judy Hopps from child to young adult Pugsley childhood to adulthood.png|Pugsley Addams from child to adult Wednesday childhood to adulthood.png|Wednesday Addams from child to adult Aligned-Optimuses.jpg|Optimus Prime's evolution Aligned-Bumblebees.jpg|Bumblebee's evolution Aligned-Ratchets.jpg|Ratchet's evolution Aligned-Bulkheads.jpg|Bulkhead's evolution Ben Tennyson transformation.png|11 and 16-year-old Ben Tennyson Young to Adult Grinch.png|The Grinch from child to adult E.B.'s childhood to adulthood.png|E.B. from child to young adult Bill Denbrough child to adult.jpg|Bill Denbrough from child to adult Dudley Puppy's childhood to adulthood.png|Dudley Puppy from child to adult Kitty Katswell's childhood to adulthood.png|Kitty Katswell from child to adult Dr. Fox's childhood to adulthood.png|Dr. Fox from cub to adult karikamiya.png|Kari Kamiya shown with her child and teen sizes. Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Healings